Fairy Tale ?
by Line Alen Butler
Summary: On est une princesse dans sa tour. On s'ennuie. On nous donne de la lecture pour passer le temps. De la lecture et du rêve. Malgré tout, malgré le fait que nous soyons une princesse, malgré le fait que nous soyons enfermée, malgré tout : notre histoire est-elle véritablement un conte de fée ?


Shirahoshi est un personnage assez peu apprécié il me semble. Elle pleure et chouine pour rien, c'est vrai. Mais malgré tout je la trouve fantastique. Son histoire m'a mis la larme à l'oeil et, pas seulement pour ça, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle est. J'ai du respect pour elle mine de rien; à être aussi grande et se sentir si petite... C'est agaçant mais adorable à la fois. J'aime pas les pleurnicheurs. Mais j'aime Shirahoshi. Et j'ai hâte qu'elle grandisse maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé sa liberté.

Cet OS n'est pas pour lui rendre hommage mais plutôt pour essayer de résumer rapidement - en quelques lignes ne formant qu'un seul OS - la souffrance qu'elle a pu éprouver et une solution plausible que son père aurait pu lui offrir : fuir dans la lecture et dans les rêves.

Mais malgré tout, cette histoire de princesse est-elle réellement un conte de fée ? Personnellement, je pencherai plutôt pour une fiction de piraterie~.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS : Fairy Tale ?**

* * *

- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien manger Princesse ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais je vous laisse tout de même cette nourriture au cas où.

- Oui, d'accord.

Le Ministre de Droite s'en retourna vers le Roi Neptune.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne mange rien. A ce rythme-là, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps !

- Je vais aller la voir dans ce cas.

Le conseiller acquiesça et le roi se rendit dans la tour de sa fille.

- Papa ? demanda celle-ci surprise de le voir

- Shirahoshi… Que se passe-t-il enfin ? Tu ne manges plus depuis des jours ! Tu inquiètes ton vieux père et tous les autres du palais ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

La princesse le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

- Je crois que je m'ennuie Père. C'est affreux ici. Et Mère me manque terriblement.

- Allons viens par là.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Tout n'était pas facile pour eux ces derniers temps. La vie de la princesse était menacée chaque jour par un pirate la désirant pour épouse, obligée de se réfugier dans cette tour impénétrable, elle avait été coupée du monde et n'avait même pas pu assister à l'enterrement de sa mère quelques années auparavant. La petite était encore jeune et le vieux roi comprenait que cela soit difficile pour elle.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il se voyait dans l'incapacité, cette fois, de pouvoir la secourir. Cependant, il se rappela d'une chose qui nourrissait l'espoir des plus malheureux : le rêve.

Oui, voilà. Il allait aider sa fille a garder espoir en la faisant rêver. Ainsi, un jour peut-être, ses rêves deviendraient réalité et elle serait enfin tirée de ce cauchemar solitaire.

- Je vais t'aider ma chérie. Tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux.

La petite sécha ses larmes et réussit à esquisser un sourire. C'était ce même sourire que le roi, qui n'en n'était pas moins père, désirait voir posé, sereinement, sur le visage de sa dernière enfant.

Ainsi, il ordonna aux soldats de faire une collecte de contes de fées dans tout le royaume. Incitant les habitants de l'île à aider la Princesse de telle sorte qu'elle se sente un peu moins seule. Peut-être comprendrait-elle que tous les espoirs qu'elle placerait dans ses rêves n'étaient pas uniquement les siens mais aussi ceux de tout le royaume ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, on apporta des centaines de livres dans la Tour de Nacre où logeait Shirahoshi.

- Des livres ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, ainsi tu ne t'ennuieras plus. expliqua son père

La princesse en pleura de joie.

- Je ne sais pas où tu les as trouvé mais merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Le vieux père sourit. Et dans l'heure qui suivait, Shirahoshi mangea un peu, de sorte à pouvoir rester concentrée. Megalo, son requin de compagnie, l'accompagna et ensemble ils lurent tous les contes.

Un par un, la princesse les dévora. La majorité mettaient en scène des princesses, certaines dans son cas. Et la réaction souhaitée par le Roi Neptune finit par atteindre la princesse sirène qui commençait à rêver de son prince charmant.

Cependant, le rêve qu'il voulait qu'elle bâtisse, ne dura que le temps de la lecture des contes. Plus tard, après les avoir lu et relu au moins une dizaine de fois, Shirahoshi se sentit envahit d'un profond malaise.

Oui, elle était de ces princesses qui attendent qu'on vienne les sauver. Mais quand viendrait-on ? Les histoires ici, restaient évasives sur le temps d'attente et ne se concentraient que sur la délivrance et le bonheur. Et si son bonheur à elle ne venait jamais ? Et si elle était destinée à rester enfermée ici, seule, toute sa vie ?

Ces pensées néfastes et ces doutes prirent de plus en plus de place dans la tête de Shirahoshi qui se sentait de plus en plus faible et vulnérable. Désespérée lui aurait peut-être convenu mais elle se refusait céder à la douleur intense et réussissait à maintenir un sourire devant son père et les autres, assurant qu'elle allait mieux qu'avant. Mais l'on savait que le lourd secret qu'elle portait, sa peur de ne jamais être sauvée, la détruisait de l'intérieur.

Ainsi, Shirahoshi fit face seule à sa douleur, sans rien laisser paraître, pendant toutes ces années. Ne croyant plus en rien. Se vidant peu à peu et se gardant en vie plus pour son père et ses frères que pour elle-même.

Mais un jour tout changea.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop hantée par la mort de sa mère, elle se souvient d'un conte qui l'avait particulièrement touchée. Et qu'elle avait lu plusieurs fois.

Instinctivement, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Le battant de la première de couverture lui paraissait étrange cette fois-ci. Il lui semblait plus épais. Alors que les fois précédentes, elle n'avait rien sentit.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, alluma une petite lampe et découvrit qu'il y avait un double fond. A l'intérieur, s'y trouvait un petit mot. Sans doute écrit par un enfant. Alors elle le lu.

_A la Princesse Shirahoshi,_

_Je suis très désolée que tu te sentes si seule. Ce livre raconte mon histoire. C'est mon Papa qui me l'a écrite. Je suis morte maintenant, mais toi je sais que tu es encore là. Accroche-toi. Tu n'es pas seule._

_La Petite Fille du conte_

Elle relisait le mot, encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

En effet, ce livre racontait l'histoire d'une petite fille atteinte d'une maladie mortelle contagieuse. Elle était enfermée et ne pouvait venir voir personne. Mais un jour, un petit garçon est entré et l'a serré fort dans ses bras. C'était un humain. Il a été abattu juste après. Cette petite fille avait été sauvée mais son prince charmant, lui était mort. C'est son père qui lui a raconté plus tard que ce petit garçon était venu avec une troupe de pirates. Tous avaient été abattus. Il avait entendu parler de cette fille et était venue donner un dernier sourire avant de mourir.

Cette nuit-là, Shirahoshi dormit en serrant le livre et le mot contre son coeur. Les dernières larmes s'écoulant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Cette nuit-là, Shirahoshi fit un rêve étrange. Elle rêva d'un garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille l'accompagnant à l'endroit où reposait sa mère décédée. Et elle su que c'était lui, son prince charmant.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_"Il y a des pluies de printemps délicieuses où le ciel a l'air de pleurer de joie." (Paul-Jean Toulet)_


End file.
